Chiyo Kurihara
|Kurihara Chiyo}} is a supporting character of ''Prison School'' and a first-year student in attendance at Hachimitsu Academy. She is the love interest of classmate Kiyoshi Fujino and a member of the school's Go Club. Her sister Mari Kurihara attends the school as the president of the Underground Student Council, and her father is the chairman of the school. Appearance Chiyo is of average weight and height with a normal bust, and also has both medium-length brown hair and brown eyes due to her Japanese heritage. She is described by Kiyoshi as the cutest girl in the class he is in. Chiyo is usually seen wearing the standard female school uniform. During her incarceration, she wears an oversized female prison uniform consisting of a striped short tank top and capri pants, until Kiyoshi lends her his more form-fitting prison uniform. On her first date with Kiyoshi, she wears a hooded sweater with a half-length dress (the only time she is seen not wearing the school uniform). Personality Chiyo has a kind personality, and is notably one of the only female students not opposed to the admission of boys in Hachimitsu Academy. She is a avid fan of sumo wrestling, with the dedication to physically purchase tickets for a sumo student tournament.Prison School Volume 1 Chapter 1, Page 17 Her commitment to sumo wrestling is what inadvertently results in meeting Kiyoshi Fujino & developing a crush on him. Chiyo's love of the sport is strong enough that that she believes her grandmother told her that any fan of sumo wrestling cannot be evil. When she dates Kiyoshi at the sumo tournament, she develops a crush on him and their mutual love makes them the first couple in the series.Prison School Volume 3 Chapter 25 Page 15 However, Kiyoshi has not kissed her once, making their relationship a pure one.Prison School Volume 12 Chapter 100 Page 15 Chiyo is in regular contact with her father (the school chairman), as shown when she texts him to thank him for apparently giving Kiyoshi permission to go to the sumo tournament.Prison School Volume 3 Chapter 29 Page 11 She has a strong sense of justice, defending Kiyoshi and the boys when he is blackmailed for expulsion by the USC.Prison School Volume 4 Chapter 33 Page 3 In particular, Chiyo is a protective and loyal companion to her best friend Mayumi Tanaka, and is willing to put herself in harm's way for her. When girls try to bully her into getting blackmail photos on behalf of Kate Takenomiya, she shows the mental tenacity and physical strength to defend herself and protect Mayumi using sumo moves.Prison School Volume 14 Chapter 134 Page 14 Chiyo can be quite naive at times, and this is shown in particular when she does not know of the USC's existence when her sister Mari is the president.Prison School Volume 1 Chapter 2 Page 29 Chiyo is apparently completely oblivious to the fact that Mayumi and Kiyoshi do not share her interest in sumo wrestling.Prison School Volume 3 Chapter 23 Page 14 (Mayumi)Prison School Volume 1 Chapter 1 Page 13, Volume 3 Chapter 27 Page 3 (Kiyoshi) Chiyo even manages to mistake Hana's sudden disappearance into the mountains as a personal training camp & Kiyoshi being missing as sheer coincidence. Plot Chiyo became the love interest of Kiyoshi Fujino when they first meet in the same class (Year 1 Class 1A), and have a conversation about sumo wrestling, of which she is a dedicated fan. She soon built up a strong friendship with Kiyoshi and invited him over to watch sumo wrestling on the weekend. Kiyoshi and the boys infiltrate a female-only bathing area when they tape the area using a video phone on a rope, which falls into the changing room. Kiyoshi then enters the bath area wearing a towel as a disguise to retrieve the video phone; he sees a naked Chiyo without being discovered. Chiyo mistakes Kiyoshi for Mayumi Tanaka in the bath, and when the girls outside raise the alarm, everyone except Kiyoshi leaves (who is caught elsewhere by the President). The boys are then imprisoned in the school's Prison Block & the USC also stop giving weekend leave to the prisoners for their perverted behaviour in prison, truly preventing their date. Chiyo becomes convinced in the Go Club that Kiyoshi did not peek by Gakuto's claim, though he did and failed to correct her. In order to go to the date, Kiyoshi contrives with Gakuto to escape the school, by digging a large escape hole in the disposal area (which is blocked unintendedly by the Chairman), and cross-dressing as a girl by stealing a uniform. When Chiyo discovers a girls uniform (her own) in his bag, she reports him to her father in her anger, which leads to the boys having their prison stay extended, and the USC attempting to expel Kiyoshi. The USC only fail when Chiyo threatens the council with her own expulsion. Chiyo starts sending messages through the boys' meals and intercepting the messages tagged to the food binbags in the disposal area. Using their food messaging system, Gakuto plans to have Chiyo rendezvous with the boys and perform a triple switch with Jouji, enabling Gakuto to gather evidence of their being framed in the USC's plots (via Operation Boys Expulsion). The plan is saved when Anzu acts as a decoy to occupy the USC Vice-President Meiko Shiraki when she is on guard. When the boys successfully prove that they were framed by the USC to breakout from the Prison Block multiple times to the Chairman, they are freed and their imminent expulsions are overturned. When the USC are jailed by the official Student Council for physically abusing the boys and violating the school rules, Chiyo also takes up her sister’s responsibility of some crow hatchlings that are outside of an upper-floor window in one of the school's cherry trees, due of her sister's incarceration. Both her and the boys are convinced that in the official Student Council’s imprisonment of the USC, they are acting in everyone’s best interest. The official Student Council’s President Kate Takenomiya frames Meiko for burning down the tree with the crow hatchlings. Chiyo immediately enlists Kiyoshi’s help in proving that the Student Council was behind the fire. To Chiyo’s dismay, Kiyoshi is incarcerated for trespassing into the Student Council's Office while attempting to collect evidence, coinciding with Hana Midorikawa’s release. A rumour planted by the official Student Council spreads through the student body about the imprisoned Mari being promiscuous for regularly 'fraternising' with a boy. In Chiyo’s sanctioned prison visit (as a prisoner’s relative) she fails to verify or disprove the rumour. A group of girls try to take blackmail photos of Chiyo and physically target her. Chiyo is framed by the official Student Council, in the view of the Chairman, beating up the girls in self-defence, and is incarcerated in the Prison Block for one week. When she enters the prison, Chiyo attempts to act differently by wearing heavy makeup and scant clothes out of jealousy and her inability to to personally ask Mari as whether they are true. The conversational vibe between Kiyoshi and Mari gives Chiyo feelings of misplaced inferiority and jealousy towards her sister. The ‘breakout plot’ that Mari concocts is kept secret from Chiyo when Mari tells her in private that the rumours are false and Chiyo then assumes that the strange activity from the boys (as part of the 'breakout plan') is actually part of her birthday celebrations. Chiyo is soon released from prison and Mari does not involve her in her 'breakout plan' to protect her. It is then revealed that Mari's breakout plan was not an escape attempt but aimed at nullifying any of Kate's subterfuge of the USC ahead of their Cavalry Battle. Chiyo declines to compete with the USC team (and the boys) in the All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle as she joins another all-girls athletics team which Mayumi is a member of. Trivia * The two kanji for her name mean "thousand years".千 (セン) | Kotobank Dictionary JP. (Japanese) Retrieved 20-08-2015.代 (しろ) | Kotobank Dictionary JP. (Japanese) Retrieved 20-08-2015. * Chiyo is suggested as being short-sighted by Kiyoshi when she mistakes him for Mayumi in the bath infiltration incident leading to the imprisonment of the boys, though she does not wear glasses * It is thus implied that she regularly wears contact lenses instead of wearing reading glasses Gallery Chiyo1.png|Chiyo in the manga Volume 05.jpg|Chiyo on Volume 05 Cover Volume 14.jpg|Chiyo on Volume 14 Cover Chiyo anime design.jpg|Chiyo anime design Chiyo3.jpg|Chiyo in the Manga Factfile Chiyo2.jpg|Chiyo visiting the Prison Block Shodo haku.jpg ChiyoP live-action.png|Chiyo Kurihara (Live) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females